Mantis Clan
Category:Browse IC 1500 The Mantis hold an effective monopoly on the Empire's trade with the Ivory Kingdoms, and this has allowed their famed wealth to swell to unprecedented levels, with a corresponding boost in political power. The Mantis remain hampered by their lack of numbers and the vulnerability of their limited territory on the mainland. Thankfully, the current era of peace has protected their far-flung territories from military pressure. The successful resolution of the crisis between them and the Scorpion several years ago has also been to their benefit, greatly improving their relations with the Clan which has traditionally been among their fiercest enemies. As a result, the Mantis are among Miya Shikan's strongest supporters in the courts. ---- IC 1502 Of all the Clans, the Mantis have benefited the most from Miya Shikan’s peace, which has left them free to pursue trade and wealth to the exclusion of all else. Their only recent brush with war was a crisis with the Scorpion nine years ago, but it ultimately resulted in greatly improved relations with the Scorpion. The Mantis have fostered one of the Emperor’s sons, Toturi Hizatoru. ---- Thrane Trade Proposal The Mantis have proposed that the trade with the Thrane barbarians, currently monopolized by the Tortoise, be shared with them. Although a majority of Clans have not spoken in favor of this idea, it has not been rejected either, and the Mantis are expected to continue to pursue it. Breaking the Tortoise trade monopoly The Mantis continue to make progress on breaking the Tortoise trade monopoly. Tortoise's Petition Rejected The Tortoise Clan's petition against the Mantis Clan's trade proposal was narrowly rejected. Trade Agreement The Mantis have formed an expansive new trade agreement with the Crab Clan. Mantis Family Daimyos Yoritomo Rinsei, Yoritomo family daimyo, Clan Champion A short and unmemorable man who, on his visits to the Imperial court, is sometimes mistaken for a ronin or bodyguard. Probably the single wealthiest man in the Empire, and rumored to be fluent in both Ruumal (the tongue of the Ivory Coast) and Thrane. Moshi Ritsuko, daimyo of the Moshi Said to be a stern but still attractive woman in her early forties. Ritsuko spent much of her childhood in Crane lands and is a close personal friend to O-Doji Koneko, who she has been heard to refer to affectionately as "Obaa-sama" ("Auntie"). Recently, her eldest daughter Hinako died tragically in Crane lands, and she is said to still be deep in mourning for this loss. Mantis NPCs Yoritomo Ogawa, senior sensei at Dojo Raiden At sixty-two years of age, this one-eyed veteran has the singular distinction of being the oldest non-retired bushi in the Empire. He seldom comes to the mainland, but is known to still sail on the Mantis fleet and to personally advise the Clan Champion. Mantis PCs 'Moshi Ippei, "The Jade Scorpion"' Isawa Water Tensai, Glory 0.0, Status 4.9, Jade Magistrate Formerly Soshi Ippei Cousin to the dread pirate Rokugo, Ippei recently married into the Mantis clan as part of a agreement between the Mantis and Scorpion clans made during the Imperial funeral. Violently opposed to Maho and the Shadowlands, he is relatively unknown in the courts. He wears a Jade Mask. 'Yoritomo Hironobou of House Komori' Yoritomo Bushi/Hidden Harrier A dangerous man in the Mantis, Hironobou epitomizes the soul of a warrior. Born to a wealthy Mantis couple, his family met tragedy when a ronin criminal murdered his parents in cold blood. Years later, Hironobou passed his gempukku and began the life of a samurai. Throughout the next couple of years, Hironobou (or Hiro, as some call him) has shown great skill for investigation and stealth combat. He has drawn the attention of the Hidden Harriers, a remnant of the disbanded Daidoji Harriers. Given the opportunity to join their secret order, Hiro left his old dojo to train with the Harriers and learn their ways. Using their teachings, he hopes to one day find the man responsible for his parents' death and exact revenge. He also wishes to serve the Mantis, and dreams of one day starting his own dojo, utilizing the training and teachings of the Hidden Harriers to create his own style of stealth combat and tactics. Hironobou has sea green eyes with gold flecks and is clean shaven. He stands just shy of six feet tall with a lean but powerful frame. The only tattoo he has is of cascading waves down his left arm that end at the forearm. The waves then turn into a beautiful crane. He also sports a scar from just below his left eye and runs down his cheek. He will not discuss the origins of his scar to anyone. He wears all black silks with a sea green obi. His bandana is of fine make and sports the Osano-Wo mon upon it. He was gifted a gaijin compass by the captain of the Mantis ship Black Lotus after he saved the crew from a terrible storm. Since then, he is often seen as a lucky charm of sorts to the crew. Recently, Komori Hironobou has vanished. Last seen somewhere in Scorpion lands, he was reportedly seen heading into the Shinomen Mori. His fate has yet to be determined, as the rumors continue to be pure speculation. Tsuruchi Shin Tsuruchi Bounty Hunter/Master Bowman, Status: 4.5, Glory 10.0, Emerald Magistrate Tsuruchi Shin is both a handsome and lecherous man. He is well known for his excellence in Kyujutsu (even among his Tsuruchi peers) and it will only be a matter of time before he enters the Tsuruchi Legions. He is good friends with infamous duelist, Daidoji Noritoshi "the Merciful". Ever since meeting at the Topaz Championship, both have strived to improve their skill in Go. In a Go Tournament hosted by the Hanagensai, both faced each other in the final round. Upon drawing in a three-round match, O-Doji Koneko ordered that a 'sudden death' round be played. Tsuruchi Shin won by one piece. Tsuruchi Mariko Seppun Miharu, Rank 2, Status: 3.5, Glory 0.5 Mariko is the sister to Tsuruchi Chiyami who died saving the life of the Emperor. She has served the Emperor herself on some missions. She is a younger samurai but is focused on forwarding the clan with honor. She is a bit on the idealistic side and will often act as she feels is right risking censure by those around her. Her travels for Daimyo have taken her across most of the lands of the empire with Dragon, Kitsune and Hare lands being the only clan's lands she has not visit though the latter two might change swiftly. Deceased Mantis PCs Tsuruchi Chiyami Died for the Toturi Dynasty 2CP or 3XP Ancestor Born to long line of clan magistrates, Chiyami was a Tsuruchi Bowman following strongly in the tradition of her family and seeking to enforce the laws and bring criminals to justice. She died defending the emperor from attack by creatures of the shadowlands. Tsuruchi Kei Died for the Toturi Dynasty 2CP or 3XP Ancestor Yoritomo Noriyuki Died for the Toturi Dynasty 2CP or 3XP Ancestor Can be taken by Crab PCs ----